1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates an air conditioner for automotive vehicle use.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional air conditioner for automotive vehicle use is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 60-4409, wherein in the case where the vehicle window is frosted, an occupant depresses a switch (DEF switch) to blow the air from the defroster air outlet and thus to quickly blow off the frost from the vehicle window by increasing the air capacity from a minimum level.
In another conventional air conditioner for automotive vehicle use, in the case where an occupant selects a foot-defroster mode to blow air from both the foot air outlet and the defroster air outlet, the air capacity is increased or the refrigerant compressor for the evaporator is activated to blow the dehumidifying air or the internal-external air switching means is switched to external air side to quickly defrost the window.
The foot-defroster mode may be selected not by an exclusive switch such as the DEF switch to set the defroster mode but by a change-over switch to switch the air outlets. The air outlet change-over switch, however, is required to be depressed a plurality of times to select the foot-defroster mode by sequentially switching a plurality of blow modes. Therefore, the occupant, even if not desirous of the foot-defroster mode, is required to pass through the foot-defroster mode by the air outlet switching operation. In the process, a problem is posed that the foot-defroster mode operation is undesirably performed, though temporarily, to increase the air capacity or activate the compressor.